


XOXO

by Hyorangejuice



Series: XOXO [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyorangejuice/pseuds/Hyorangejuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a fateful sunny day two months prior, when Jongin had stumbled upon the 'For Rent' ad in the discarded paper on one of the tables at his day job. 1DK Apartment in a residential area at a incredibly low price, something had to be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XOXO

It's almost half past eight in the morning and Jongin is all in for a morning spent sleeping, but, as per usual, his neighbors are not of the same opinion.

 

“You have your lunch-box?” he hears, coming from what is probably the kitchen. He is not sure why people with children think it's their right to be as loud as possible at any given time only because they are contributing to the population of the planet.

 

There are some muffled screams, probably coming from Sohee, the little cute girl with the devilish father and the bouncy ponytails, who calls him Jonginnie and Jongin secretly adores.

 

“Ok-... Oh fu-.. grab your coat sweetie we are late.”

 

As per usual, Jongin sighs, rolling around. There is some shuffling, quick steps and a door slamming shut. Then Jongin can hear someone running and the silence. He scoffs and promptly falls back asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

It had been a fateful sunny day two months prior, when Jongin had stumbled upon the 'For Rent' ad in the discarded paper on one of the tables at his day job. 1DK Apartment in a residential area at a incredibly low price, something had to be wrong. The apartment per se was perfect, everything Jongin could have ever hoped for such a small amount of money. It was a corner apartment, facing on the little garden that all the condominium shared, sun shone through the windows in the morning while it was beautifully shadowed from the afternoon heath. It was perfect and, as Jongin signed the contract felt like all wrong things in his life were suddenly going to right themselves.

But as the say goes, while one side of your life skyrockets, another plummets in the deepest corners of hell.

He was about to throw all his wardrobe inside a huge black trash bag (quick and efficient moving strategy) when the front door slammed open and his, back then, boyfriend had declared, rather solemnly that 'he was not going to wait around forever for Jongin to just fucking get a grip on his life and waste his prime on him', adding to please not try to contact him again and go on.

After his speech said ex had walked out, taking Jongin's potted plant, never to be seen again. Jongin, though, wasn't one to let himself linger too long in self-pity, so, he poured all his frustration in the moving and forgot about it after a long shower and a quiet night of sleep in his brand new apartment. Maybe being dumped by that idiot was the beginning of a brighter chapter.

The morning of his first day he got to know his neighbor and his cute little daughter. It was piercing scream coming from the adjacent apartment that startled Jongin awake. Still groggy from sleep, he sat up in from his futon (a temporary solution) and waited for a gun shot or something equally terrific, but nothing of the sort came, just some more screaming, “Don't worry sweetheart! Daddy will kill the spider!”

A glance at the clock told Jongin it was almost ten am, on his first of three days off for the moving. It wouldn't have be the last time Jongdae and Sohee Kim would wake him up in such fashion.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

It's nine thirty when Jongin finally stumbles out of his house, dark grey apron in hand to head to his morning shift at the book shop. His old rusty Nissan was waiting for him, he had gotten it second hand from a friend's brother who had been more than happy to get rid of the poor old thing. Jongin likes it, though, it has that lived feeling that makes it look like a piece of someone's history rather than just a car. Chanyeol would say that 'it's just old and you are just making excuses for your poor ass', but he honestly likes it.

It takes him fifteen minutes to get to his job and he finds his usual parking slot occupied by a huge SUV. Scoffing and cursing at the idiot who buys such a huge wasted-space car he rounds the block and leaves his faithful Nissan near the Seven-Eleven he sometimes visits to get end-of-the-month instant ramen and other such things that have his grandma's hair rise.

After safely locking his car he half jogs back to his workplace and halfway decides to stop to get a coffee at the corner café his colleague always recommends. He is dangerously on the verge of being late, but he also feels like dropping dead asleep, so his perfect attendance will have to suffer just this once.

The smell of coffee hits him like a truck and it's already enough for him to feel a little bit more alive than he felt five seconds ago. He gets in line and debates if he should get a double shot cappuccino or go for the usual americano, when someone taps his shoulder.

 

“Good morning neighbor,” Kim Jongdae is greeting him with a small wave and an affable smile, piping hot coffee already in hand. Sohee is nowhere to be seen so she must be in pre-school already.

 

“Good Morning Jongdae-sshi,” Jongin greets, a bit too formal for Jongdae's tastes, as he rolls his eyes pokes Jongin's arm playfully.

 

“Sohee already in school?”

 

Jongdae nods, his brows forming a little frown. “I think she got a boyfriend.”

 

Jongin can't help but laugh a little, Sohee is totally daddy's girl. “She's too young for that stuff,” he says and Jongdae wholeheartedly agrees.

 

“You come here often?”

 

“No, it's my first time, actually.”

 

“Oh, they have the best coffee for at least five blocks.”

 

Jongdae's phone goes off then and Jongin really isn't one to nose in other people business, but the way Jongdae's face scrunches makes him wonder who exactly this _Suho_ person is.

 

“I have to go, stuff to do, bye!” Jongdae waves and then he is gone, leaving behind only the jingle of the bell above the door.

 

Jongin sighs, looking back to the menu. Americano it is.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

“So, how are things going?” Jongin is pushing a cart heavy with books he is supposed to shelf, while Chanyeol drags his feet around being generally useless. It's Chanyeol's lunch break and he couldn't let the opportunity to annoy Jongin pass.

 

“Good, I'm getting acquainted with the new routine.” _M_ for _Marquez_ , muses under his breath.

 

“And have you heard from... ” Chanyeol has this thing where he is really really smart, but can't bother remembering the names of people he finds totally uninteresting.

 

“Taemin, no, I didn't, he vanished and asked me not to contact him.”

 

“So a clean cut,” Chanyeol is clutching an ice-frappuccino, that is mostly melted ice by now, that Jongin can't stomach even in the summer, much less in the middle of winter, but Chanyeol sips it with gusto.

 

“There wasn't much to cut to begin with,” he shrugs and Chanyeol starts talking about his last project and his incompetent manager and Jongin only half listens.

 

It has always been Jongin and Chanyeol, since they were little. One would scrape his knee and the other would cry in his stead. It was the kind of friendship that made wrong decisions look genius and the consequences bearable. Jongin even thought of being in love with Chanyeol, but it was middle school and Jongin was in love with love and Chanyeol was just a convenient choice.

 

“The neighbors woke me up again this morning,” Jongin blurts, in a lull of the conversation.

 

“The guy with the kid?” Jongin nods. “Well, it couldn't be perfect.”

 

Chanyeol pokes at the almost melted ice with his straw and sighs. “I have to go back to work, you up for something later?”

 

“No drinking though, I have to be up early tomorrow.”

 

“'K, I'll text you later.”

 

Jongin gives him thumbs up and goes back to his shelving.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

In the end they go for meat, Chanyeol saying he needs energy since this project is sucking up his soul right out his lungs. They share a pint of beer and Jongin lets him complain, not having much of that to do himself. They part ways around midnight, when Chanyeol has to run to catch his bus, even though Jongin offered a ride.

When he comes back, keys dangling from his index finger, he notices the light of the next-door apartment still on. Jongin can't help but wonder.

 

He swaps his work clothes with a pair of sweats and a large, worn out sweater that has 'cookie monster' written right across his back and decides it's a good time to go smoke on the balcony. He opens the glass door and takes a step outside, a gist of cold hits him right in the nose and he is about to just go back inside when a voice startles him.

 

“Fancy seeing you here.”

 

Jongdae is out on his own balcony, feet dangling between the bars and a cigarette lazily sitting between his lips. He has glasses, dark rimmed and fashionably big, and a pile of papers in his hands. Jongin takes out his pack and a lighter.

 

“I needed a smoke.”

 

Jongdae smiles like a lazy cat and takes a drag himself, then carefully takes the stick between his fingers. Jongdae is a weird creature, always dressed in copious amount of fabric, like his body can't retain even a tiny whiny bit of body heat. Sometimes he sees him going out wearing makeup and fancy rings, dragons or snakes, twirling around his fingers, but never when he is playing with Sohee. He is loud, obnoxious and always running everywhere since he doesn't seem to understand the need of people to let their lives be ruled by a clock.

Most of all Jongin finds him incredibly attractive. The kind of attractive he'd want to unravel with the tip of his fingers, dismount, discover and put back together just to see what's inside, how all comes together into one Kim Jongdae.

 

“Mh... would you like a beer to go with that? We never actually got around to welcome you properly.”

 

Jongin is about to politely say it's no problem, but Jongdae has already disappeared inside, coming back two minutes later with a beer and another cigarette.

 

“Here,” he says, and he doesn't have to lean over much to give Jongin a cold can of beer.

 

Jongin accepts it, even though he'd rather have some hot tea rather than cold beer.

 

“So, welcome,” Jongdae says, raising his own beer with a grin.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“How do you find the neighborhood?”

 

“Lively,” Jongin says, hiding his own grin behind the beer can.

 

Jongdae doesn't even look slightly apologetic. “Nice choice of words,” he says instead.

 

They sip their drinks in silence for a while, then there is a little ruffling coming from Jongdae's side and a very sleepy Sohee peaks out in the balcony.

 

“Dad?” she mumbles, rubbing at her eyes.

 

“What are you doing up darling?” he half scolds, half coos, because she juts her bottom lip out and he can't possibly resist her.

 

Only then she seems to notice Jongin. She smiles at him, as much as her sleepiness allows her and waves. “Hi Jonginnie.”

 

“Hi Sohee.”

 

Jongdae makes to stand, stabbing his cigarette in the ashtray and sliding it away from Sohee's sight. Jongin chuckles at that and Jongdae gives him a meaningful look. “You should come over for a proper welcome party.”

 

Jongin is about to say that it's totally unnecessary, but Sohee looks ecstatic and Jongdae is not the only one who can't resist her.

 

“Thursday, at seven, bring cake.” Jongdae scoops Sohee up and winks at him.

 

Even after the door closes Jongin can hear Sohee excitedly ask if there are going to be balloons, since it's a party there must be.

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

Thursday comes earlier than Jongin expected, he meets up at a pizza parlor with Chanyeol and Sehun for lunch. Sehun orders a salad. Jongin silently judges him.

 

“Are you on a new diet?” Jongin asks, between slurping his cola and devouring his pizza.

 

“Some of us want to live longer than fifty” Sehun answers and stabs another leaf viciously.

 

Jongin files it under one of those weird phases Sehun goes under sometimes and shrugs. He only wishes dieting wouldn't make his friend so hysteric. “My neighbor invited me over for a welcome party.”

 

“Welcome party?” Chanyeol frowns. “You've been there for two months already.”

 

“I think it's nice of them. But I have to bring cake, so you know anywhere nice?”

 

“You have to bring cake at your own party?” Sehun tries to stab an olive, but half misses sending it spiraling three tables over. Jongin is about to say something, but Sehun puts the salad aside and scoffs. “Fuck this, give me a slice of that pepperoni heaven.”

 

Jongin puts his plate in the middle and Sehun sniffs it before taking a slice.

 

“You should go to that place where we got Minseok hyung's cake, the one with the blue sign,” Chanyeol suggests.

 

Jongin remembers the place, he also remembers the prices and shivers. “Maybe somewhere more... affordable?”

 

“Cheap ass,” Sehun munches on his pizza as Jongin discards the option of baking a cake himself, if only for fear of poisoning his hosts. “Try with the coffee-shop near my office, they added cakes and treats to their menu.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Also, Kris told me he'd like to hire you again for their next gig, you up for it?”

 

Kris is Chanyeol's friend. He is loud, but minds his own business and has a band 'Linda and the Candies', even though none of the members are called Linda (even if Baekhyun after a few drinks introduces himself as such), and they are short of a bassist since the previous one got himself a 'real' job. Jongin fills in sometimes.

 

“When would that be?”

 

“Next week-end, I forgot when exactly.”

 

“I'll text him.”

 

 

 

 

 

As Sehun said the prices at the coffee-shop were affordable, and Jongin had just a bit of a hard time choosing, but then went for chocolate because Sohee is a girl and girls love chocolate. When he knocks on his neighbor door he doesn't expect his nostrils to be filled with an heavenly aroma.

 

“Come Jonginnie!” Sohee pushes him inside just as Jongdae comes out of the kitchen.

 

“What did I tell you about manhandling people, Sohee?” Jongdae scolds, taking the cake out of Jongin's hands with a small smile. “Now thank Jongin for bringing cake.”

 

Sohee gives him a toothy grin. “Thank you!” she says, swaying her pink skirt left and right.

 

Jongin's phone buzzes in his pocket. It's Kris, asking him if he is free for a rehearsal on Saturday afternoon _'Just to make sure your fingers didn't rot'_. Kris likes to be a drama queen more than Jongin is ready to handle for extended periods of time, maybe that's why he just laughs when Kris asks him to join his group for real.

 

“I hope you like red wine,” Jongdae is scooping up rice from the cooker while Sohee folds napkins for everyone. Jongin says that it's fine and Sohee directs him to the chair right next to hers and all but sits him down. “Then pour us two glasses, would you?”

 

The bottle has, thoughtfully, already been open and Jongin fills both wine glasses for about a half and hands one to Jongdae, who smiles thanks.

 

“Did you wash your hands, pretty one?” Jongdae asks and Sohee rolls her eyes. “I'm not talking with you, princess.”

 

Jongdae is wearing his usual smug smile and Jongin looks at him incredulously, but lets Sohee drag him to their bathroom to wash their hands. “Mine are already clean, though,” Sohee clarifies as she slides her chair towards the basin. Jongin helps her up and she pours soap on his hands.

 

“Scrub real good, daddy always checks,” she says and watches him as he washes his hands.

 

Jongin hides a chuckle. “How was school today?” he asks and Sohee perks up.

 

“Teacher read us a book about a little prince. He lives on a planet with a weird name and he is very lonely.”

 

“Did you like it?” Jongin rinses his hands and Sohee scrambles down from he chair to bring him a towel.

 

“Yes. At recess Hyunsoo gave me one of his candies, but it was raspberry and I didn't like it, but Dad always tells me not to refuse kind gifts so I hid it in my pocket.”

 

Back in the kitchen Jongdae is filling their plates with deliciously looking soup and Jongin's mouth waters. He hasn't had anything like this since he last visited his mother and that was before summer.

 

“I hope it tastes as good as it looks,” he says, without thinking, as he takes his seat beside Sohee.

 

“I make quite a fine cook, right Sohee?”

 

Sohee nods, taking her spoon. “Dad is good”

 

“Instant food doesn't make princesses grow pretty, right?” Sohee nods and Jongdae smiles, satisfied. “Dig in, before it cools!”

 

Sohee doesn't need to be told twice and nor does Jongin and Jongdae looks between the both of them waiting for a response. Not bothering to stop eating Sohee gives him a thumb up and a soupy grin, while Jongin has to admit he didn't really expect it to taste _that_ good.

 

“I know I'm surprisingly awesome,” Jongdae nods to himself, before starting to eat.

 

Jongin pours them another glass of wine, while Sohee happily drinks he juice.

 

“So, Jongin, what is it that you do?”

 

“I keep myself occupied, I guess... ”

 

“You guess?”

 

Jongdae looks amused, Jongin feels naked under his stare.

 

“I wanted to be a rockstar, but that was when I still thought I could get to Narnia if I ran hard enough into my grandma's open wardrobe” he also feels very stupid because he usually says this kind of weird shit only to Chanyeol who understands that nervousness causes him to word-vomit.

 

“I want to be a magician when I grow up,” Sohee pipes in breaking the silence.

 

“I'm sure you'll make a very skilled and pretty magician,” Jongin says with a smile.

 

She beams at him and Jongdae scoffs. “She already likes you, you don't need to flatter her-”

 

Sohee sticks out her tongue and Jongdae fakes a heart attack, only to be saved on the verge of death by the magic kiss of Princess Sohee. She squeals when Jongdae tickles her and hides behind Jongin's chair, gripping Jongin's sides for dear life.

 

Jongin finds that he doesn't mind to be sucked in their antics. He is Shining Knight Jongin, after all and has to protect the princess.

 

“Not the cookie monster?” Jongdae asks playfully.

 

After the cake, that Sohee devours, she insists on watching Mulan so they huddle on the baby blue couch, Sohee cushioned in the middle. Jongdae makes them tea and quietly sings along with Mulan. As he feels Sohee's weight shift until her witty little head is resting on his side. Jongin feels very much welcome.

 

Jongdae takes her to bed, with little struggle and Jongin is left alone to watch Mulan being rejected by Li Shang just because he found out she is a woman.

 

“She went down like a log,” Jongdae smiles fondly.

 

Jongdae doesn't make any move to throw him out, he drops himself on the couch.

 

“I guess I should go too,” Jongin puts his mug on the coffee table and stands. “I had a nice time.”

 

Jongdae turns off the TV and escorts Jongin to the door. “It was nice having you over.”

 

It's a split of a second, they are both standing on the door and Jongdae is leaning on it just slightly, and Jongin would really really really like to kiss him. It's fleeting and later he'd laugh it off.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

It's half past two when Jongin steps in the studio with his bass slung on his shoulders to find the members of Linda and the Candies sharing a huge pizza while chatting animatedly. They barely stop to greet him and Baekhyun drags him on the floor right next to him.

 

“We were talking about tonight's live” he informs him.

 

Kris is holding a notepad and a feathered pink pen, which is menacingly pointed towards Jongin. “Take a slice, we are having a brainstorming session and I need all your brains” Jongin complies and Kris nods satisfied.

 

They want to add a new song to their set-list and Jongin is weirdly pulled in the creative process, he is not new to the random shouting and cheesy lines, but it's totally different when he is expected to give his own contribution. Kris catches all ideas and scribbles them down, from experience Jongin knows that Kris will be the one to put all of this mess together to form something worth performing. All in all Kris is Linda.

It's not long before they all straighten up and begin to rehearse the sparkling old-new setlist. Jongin knows those pieces by heart, he won't tell Kris he has been practicing at home, he doesn't want to give him any hopes about his joining.

 

Practice is smooth, Jongin sits by the drum-set with his bass on his lap and locks out everything that is not the sound of the bass reverberating through his ribcage. What he likes about Linda and the Candies is that they might not be the best, but have a flow, something that draws people, that could possibly bring them far.

Kris calls him back, after they are finished. The others shout from the corridor not to be late or there won't be any beer left.

 

“We are going to record our first album,” Kris has his business look on, the one Jongin rarely sees, but that reminds him that Kris is actually serious about what he does and doesn't half-ass things. “And I would like you to play the bass for us.”

 

Jongin is about to tell him, again, that he won't join them, that he is thankful, but it's nothing more than a hobby, but Kris cuts him off with a wave. “I'm not asking you to join, I'm asking you to do me a favor, you are going to be credited as a 'collaborator', a friend who helped us in a moment of need. Look, Kim, if I have to hear another of those green-haired kids kill strings like that I might really end up being a mass murder, do you want that? Do you really wish to see me in jail?” Kris looks earnest, and Jongin hasn't a hard time believing him.

 

“Ok, I'll do it, but you know how it is... ”

 

“Ever busy Kim Jongin, don't worry, we will work it out.”

 

As they shuffle out, making sure to switch off all the lights and lock up, Jongin thinks about calling Chanyeol for a night out, but decides to just head home. Kris pats him on his back and heads towards the usual bar where the others are probably already drinking themselves under the table.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

The summer of his fourteenth birthday Jongin went to sign up for guitar lessons at the music school near his house, but guitar was popular, everyone wanted to be the next Jimi Hendrix that summer. So Jongin had to settle for a back row seat at the much less crowded bass lessons. His mother really didn't see the difference, there was really no need to be all sour about it.

Jongin just wanted to be like the others. The bass his mother had bought him was too heavy, too big, it stood out like a sore thumb between rows and rows of perfectly shaped guitars. It was too much like him for Jongin not to fall in love.

 

The summer of his fifteenth birthday Jongin dyed his hair blonde for the first time. With clumsy hands he combed the dye between his locks and waited the longest thirty minutes of his life. He joined a band, the Oxygens, they were generally too loud and drunk on the hype of becoming real rule breakers.

The hype didn't last that long and nor did Oxygens, but while he dyed his hair back to black before school started Jongin couldn't wait to do it all over again.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Jongin parks his Nissan in front of his condo at seven thirty. He has three packs of instant curry and a season of Dexter to catch up on, but the first thing he sees is Sohee, sitting in the small patch of grass in front of the gates petting the fat red cat of the old lady from the second floor.

 

“Good evening Sohee,” he greets, startling her.

 

The fat red cat runs as much as his huge body allows and disappears under a bush. Sohee looks only slightly disappointed and Jongin feels a little guilty, so he sits in the grass, on Sohee's left.

 

“He got scared because he doesn't know you yet,” Sohee explains. “He's very shy.”

 

Jongin thinks about those times when that same fat cat stared at him from the balcony of the second floor, silently judging his every move, and would like to differ, but Sohee is quick to change the subject.

 

“Dad is off doing grown up stuff he doesn't like, but he should be home soon.”

 

Jongin would like to inquire if it has anything to do with someone named Suho and with that huge pile of papers Jongdae was reading on the balcony the other night, but he doesn't.

Sohee is wearing a puffy green bomber and a scarf, she looks cozy and warm, but the tip of her nose is starting to redden. Jongin pokes it and she gives him an amused smile, reaching over to poke his cheek.

 

“Do you want me to keep you company?”

 

Sohee beams and drags him inside to play.

They play Memory, Sohee has a Disney themed one, and Jongin loses twice spectacularly to her quick young mind. They are about to set up a third game when the door opens and a very much dressed up Jongdae shuffles inside. He is wearing a three buttons black suit, his tie dangles from his slacks right pocket and he looks downright exhausted.

 

“Where is my princess? I need a magic kiss.”

 

Sohee scrambles up and goes to greet his father who only then notices Jongin sitting on his carpet. “Did you kidnap our neighbor, Sohee?”

 

Jongdae takes off his shoes and wriggles his toes inside his socks, Jongin is about to say that he offered to be kidnapped, but Jongdae offers him a tired smile, dragging himself towards the couch.

 

“Darling would you get dad a glass of water please?” he asks dropping himself on the couch.

 

The silence is not awkward, but it's not comfortable either, as Jongin puts back the cards in the box. Jongdae has his eyes closed and looks just about to fall asleep.

 

“Be careful, next time she'll ask to braid your hair,” he warns, eye still closed.

 

Jongin touches his short strands, “Not much to braid I'm afraid.”

 

“You'd be surprised of how resourceful six year old girls can be,” they laugh and Jongdae opens his eyes. “Thank you, for keeping her company, I didn't think things would drag this lat.e”

 

“Anytime, I had fun,” Jongin says, truthfully.

 

“Mind your words in this house, I could take up your offer,” Jongdae is narrowing his eyes at him.

 

“Sohee is a sweet girl, it's nice spending time with her.”

 

Then Sohee comes back from the kitchen, clutching a tall glass of water in her hands, concentrating on not dropping even a tiny bit of it.

 

“She has to be,” Jongdae whispers and Jongin is not sure if he meant to be heard.

 

Jongdae drowns his glass and a smile is back on his face. “So are we going to eat something? I'm starving. You staying over for dinner, right Jongin?” Jongdae is looking at him questioningly, and Jongin valuates the possibility of going back to his apartment, to his instant curry and tv shows, but Sohee is pulling him to his feet and he really can't say no.

 

“Ok, so everyone wash your hands, you will have to help me with dinner.”

 

Jongdae pushes them both towards the bathroom as he himself walks to his bedroom to change.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

It's barely eight in the morning two days later when Jongin stumbles out of bed to answer the door. His alarm already went off, but he was too lazy to get up just yet. Sleepily he drags his feet to the front door and when he opens he is greeted, by a very bundled up Jongdae who is holding a peace offering in the form of a mug of fuming coffee.

 

“Sorry to wake you up,” Jongin knows that is just formality and Jongdae is never really sorry for such mundane things, but he takes the coffee and invites him inside.

 

“I must say that coffee is more of a bribe than an apology,” he says, leaning on Jongin's kitchen table. “I was wondering if you had time to go get Sohee from school today and maybe keep her company for a little bit.”

 

Jongin sips his coffee, it's not too sugary and has a wonderful aroma nothing like the brown blob he gets out of his old rusty machine.

 

“I'm off at five from work then I have time, when does she come out of school?” next week it's inventory week, he reasons, he'll sneak some extra hours, so he can get off early today.

 

“She should be out at four thirty, but I'll tell the teachers you'll be a little late,” Jongdae gives him a grateful smile. “I have a hell of a week and I don't want her to be always alone.,”

 

“As I said, anytime” Jongin takes another gulp of coffee and escorts Jongdae to the door. He thanks him again and then is gone with a wave.

 

As he drinks the last remains of his coffee he can hear Sohee's delighted squeal when Jongdae informs her that Jonginnie is going to get her from school.

 

 

It becomes sort of a routine, Jongin gets Sohee from school when Jongdae is busy, spends time with her and when Jongdae comes back from whatever it is that he does they eat together. Jongin forgot when was the last time he ate at his own house and he is actually fine with it. Sohee likes him, she likes her, and Jongdae... Jongdae makes a good cook.

 

“So this is why you have been putting our outings off? Because you are playing family with the neighbors?” Chanyeol looks affronted.

 

“I'm not playing family, I'm just helping out,” he has been very firm with himself about this, not getting carried away and not getting any weird ideas, because he honestly likes their arrangement and the fact that Jongdae doesn't even bother knocking anymore when he brings him coffee in the morning.

 

“Yes, tell yourself that, now we're going out tomorrow, with Lindas, no objection,” Chanyeol throws away his chai tea latte in the bin near the register, where Jongin should be working, and throws him another warning look before almost face planting himself on the sliding doors of the shop.

 

 

 

When he tells Jongdae about his engagement, the other is chopping carrots for a real curry. “Don't worry,” he says “Sohee's mother is coming to get her for the week-end.”

 

There is a lump in his throat, hard as a rock and he swallows it down, like he has been doing for the past few weeks when he has to remind himself that he is only the friendly neighbor and nothing more, that he will ever only be 'Jonginnie' and nothing more.

 

“Oh... okay then.”

 

Jongdae halts his chopping and sighs. “She only gets her once a month for the week-end, it was our agreement after she decided that being a mother wasn't really her thing.”

 

Jongin is not sure what he is supposed to say, Jongdae doesn't look angry or resentful, maybe just a tiny bit sad. He is glad he is able to help somehow.

 

“She is a nice girl, she was just scared... too scared,” he seems to get lost in a memory and Jongin would like nothing but to reach over the table and take Jongdae's hand, just to bring him back, anchor him to this reality and tell him it's all right, that he is doing fine, that Sohee is a wonderful kid and it's all because Jongdae is a wonderful father.

 

“Being a parent it's not a job for everyone,” he says, and Jongdae nods in agreement.

 

“I'm glad she didn't disappear though, Sohee loves her very much.”

 

The sound of the knife hitting the wood fill the silence and Jongin clears his throat. “You could come with me,” he says in the spur of the moment “I mean if you don't have anything else to do, we are just going to drink beer and, probably eat chicken and... ”

 

“I'd like to,” Jongdae cuts him off, and Jongin has a hard time tuning down his smile.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

In retrospect Jongin should have known that Jongdae meeting his friends was a bad idea, especially seeing how well him and Chanyeol hit it off, giggling like school girls after just a beer and a newly discovered common passion for Vivienne Westwood and Mackelmoore.

 

“So, Jongdae what is that you do?” Baekhyun asks, like the nosy ajhumma he is.

 

“I'm a writer.”

 

“What kind of writer?” Baekhyun leans over the table, almost knocking off Kyungsoo with an elbow in the process.

 

“Like one that writes books.”

 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and clinks their glasses together. “Come on, don't be so mysterious.”

 

“My agent likes to say I'm quite 'eclectic', but I guess thrillers are more my thing. But now I have a question” Jongdae leans over now, titling his head to the side. “Why Linda and the Candies? That's totally a eighties girl band name”

 

Kris looks horrified while Chanyeol and the rest of the table topple over in laughter. Maybe it wasn't that much of a bad idea, Jongin thinks, as Jongdae laughs rich and carefree pressed on his side.

 

Beer gets to shots and shots gets to Baekhyun impersonating Dolores Umbridge on their way to the second pub, where the music is blasting a little too loudly and where Chanyeol makes sure to show everyone who's got two left feet in the group.

 

“Not the most graceful fish in the pond,” Jongdae screams into Jongin's ear trying to make himself be heard over the music.

 

Jongin laughs before Kris drags Jongdae up from the stool and it's a battle between titans on who exactly can embarrass himself worst trying to imitate John Travolta. In the end they all agree that Kris's moonwalk takes the cake.

 

Stumbling back home Jongdae has a hard time to hold in his laughter and grips Jongin's parka for dear life when he is about to fall off the stairs in a particular hard fit after Jongin told him that Chanyeol used to go around dressed as a girl in high-school just to confuse the fuck out of random passerby.

 

“Always fooled everyone.”

 

“Still has a bit of that girly gracefulness, when he is not trying to out-dance Linda.”

 

Jongdae fumbles with the keys of his apartment, then says a couple of fucks and hands them over to Jongin.

 

“I'll probably hate you tomorrow,” he says, when Jongin has managed to get the key inside the hole. “I'm not good with hangovers.”

 

“We will manage,” Jongin mumbles pushing the door open and dragging Jongdae as far as the couch and throwing him on the cushions without much ceremony.

 

“Urgh,” Jongdae groans. “You could have at least carried me to the bed.”

 

A needy drunk, Jongin muses through his intoxicated mind. He should probably get them water, water is good in this moments, but Jongdae's carpet has never felt this good, and he has no intentions of moving.

 

“Hey,” Jongdae pokes him with his toe and Jongin humpfs in answer. “Hey,” Jongdae keeps poking him. Jongin ignores him.

 

There is some shifting, probably Jongdae taking off his jacket, or falling off the couch, or falling off the couch while taking off his jacket, Jongin is not sure, it's dark and his eyes have a hard time staying open. Then there are hands over his stomach and he can feel Jongdae's weight on himself, and his hands reach blindly for the other hips. It's messy and painful, because Jongdae dips down too quickly and his head doesn't take sudden movements all that well and he ends up hitting Jongin right in the nose, but they adjust.

 

Jongdae makes a quick work for his jeans while Jongin gets his shirt struck on his head, sending Jongdae in another fit of laughter. Jongin gets dragged towards the bedroom as Jongdae mumbles inchorencies into his neck. Jongdae all but manhandles him on the bed and Jongin feels a shiver ran down his spine as he grabs Jongdae hair to drag him to bed, earning displeased groan.

 

They find a rhythm, as much as their uncoordinated minds allow, and Jongin finds himself panting helplessly when Jongdae takes him in his mouth and begins teasing his entrance. Jongdae pushes him over the edge, hollowing his cheeks and making obscene noises that get Jongin all the more riled up.

 

Jongdae pumps him to release and Jongin bites down on Jongdae's shoulder when he comes, hard and shuddering in Jongdae's hand. Jongdae kisses him languidly, coaxing his mouth open with his tongue. Jongin reaches for his cock and grips him hard and tight, Jongdae moans his name, hiding his face in the hollow of Jongin's neck as he fucks himself in his fist.

Jongdae comes with Jongin's bottom lip between his teeth, biting down enough to pull blood.

 

“Payback,” Jongdae whispers, before he wipes them both with the rumpled sheet and throws it off the bed.

 

Jongin is already half asleep when Jongdae haphazardly throws the comforter over the both of them and slumps down next to him.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

The morning after Jongin tastes roadkill on his tongue and has a very vague feel of shame crawling in his guts, he is not sure about what until he opens his eyes and sees Jongdae drooling on his pillow. His head spins and he hates not being one of those forgetful drunks that blackout. Groaning he deems it too early to deal with shit and turns on his side to go back to sleep. There is really little damage control that can be done now and trying to bolt out of the door with a pounding headache and poor balance it's not really going to help anything.

 

He wakes again to and insistent poking on his side. Groaning he is about to swat away whatever fucker dares to drag him away to his beauty sleep when he feels teeth grace his neck and he startles awake.

 

“Rise and shine sleeping beauty I made coffee,” Jongdae is standing on the side of the bed, wearing loose pajama pants and a night-gown.

 

“Morning,” Jongin winches at how it comes out.

 

“At least I found someone that takes hangovers worse than I do.”

 

Jongin drags himself to the kitchen, after wearing his boxers with much difficulty. Jongdae also made toasts, and is munching on one, sitting on his kitchen counter as he goes through his mail on his phone.

 

“Eat up,” he says when he spots Jongin on the doorway.

 

Talking about awkward morning afters, Jongin thinks as he helps himself to a cup of coffee and buttered toast. He didn't mean for them into fall to bed together, even if he did most of the falling with Jongdae doing all the pushing. Jongin has never been one to say no. He understands, though, that being a single father means compromises, and Jongdae isn't one to put himself before his daughter and waltz into a relationship from night to day. Jongin understands, but he also just had a helping of what could be, of what he has been deeming impossible in the past months, and no one can blame him for feeling even a little sad about the prospect of seeing it wrenched out of his fingers all together.

When Jongdae is done with his mails he takes another toast and sits right in front of Jongin who waits for the blow.

 

“I think of you as a friend, Jongin, a very valuable one at that. In the past few months you took off my chest a huge weight and this is not how I wanted things to evolve between us.”

 

Jongin swallows his coffee and clears his throat. “Me neither,” he says, because getting it on drunk wasn't really in his plans.

 

“There are some things I should explain,” Jongdae sighs and rubs at his temples. “But I need more coffee for this.” that said he fills another mug and moves to the couch. Jongin follows with his own mug and they sit at the opposite ends of the couch.

 

“Sohee's mother and I were together for some time after I graduated, we had been friends for a while and we were both broke after paying off our students loans so we decided to split the rent of a studio apartment. It was nothing spectacularly dramatic, we just kind of gravitated towards each other and she ended up pregnant. It was clear since the beginning that we wouldn’t end up together even if we were going to have a baby, though my mother was elated when she heard the news, she never thought her homosexual son would give her a granddaughter.”

 

Jongdae plays with the hem of his gown and sighs. “She was a friend, she still is, but nothing more than that and after Sohee was born and I was beginning to make money with my books, I rented this house and she pursued her career. Every month she takes Sohee for the week-end, they do their girls things and... she loves her, very much, she just wasn't cut to be a full-time parent, you know?”

 

Jongin doesn't, he himself is not sure of what he would have done if it had been him, but he guesses Sohee is happy and healthy enough so it wasn't that much of a wrong choice.

 

“We made it work, the three of us. And since then all my energies went to her.”

 

“You are doing a wonderful job, she's a smart kid,” he says because he genuinely thinks Jongdae is a good father.

 

“Thank you, I think so too,” Jongdae chuckles and reaches over to take Jongin's hand and Jongin lets him. “So this is the part where I tell you that if you want this, if you want me, you won't have to deal with me only, because I'm Sohee's father before anything else and we can still go back to how things were, forget all this ever happened.”

 

Jongdae plays with his fingers, traces his knuckles with his finger and closes his eyes.

 

It's his choice, he can take it or leave it, but he thinks he already made his decision when he took that beer on the balcony all those months ago. He wants this, wants it so much it burns inside his chest. With a deep breath he threads his fingers with Jongdae's and leans over to capture his lips in a kiss.

Jongdae sags into him and he begins to laugh, and he laughs and laughs and pulls Jongin in for a frenzy kiss, that leave them both breathless and as he watches Jongdae wrestle himself out of his gown Jongin feels brave and happy and foolish and finally, finally, at home. 


End file.
